The Duelist and the Drifter
The Duelist and the Drifter is an episode from the re-imagined series of ThunderCats. Written by Todd Casey, it originally aired on September 9, 2011. Story While Panthro and Tygra try to connect the Book of Omens to the ThunderTank in order to charge it, Lion-O decides to go and get some supplies. With Snarf tagging along, the young Cat arrives at the Swordsmen’s Town. He encounters a strange character known as the Drifter who warns him to avoid the town, but Lion-O does not heed him. In the town, Lion-O soon learns that his Thunderian currency is useless. He then enters a stone slicing competition which he wins easily, courtesy of the Sword of Omens. As he is buying supplies with the competition’s prize money, a shady character called the Duelist challenges Lion-O to a duel. After initially refusing, Lion-O eventually accepts when the Duelist slyly enrages him. The Drifter appears again and warns Lion-O that he cannot win against the Duelist. He then goes on to narrate his own story to Lion-O. The Drifter reveals that he is in fact Hattanzo, a once-masterful sword maker. He too was challenged by the Duelist once and lost his most prized possession, the Sword of Hattanzo to him. Since then he was so devastated that he stopped making swords and just continues to drift aimlessly without a purpose in life, hence his nickname. Lion-O asks the Drifter for help but he declines. The young lord of the ThunderCats then faces the Duelist in their match and loses easily. The Duelist claims the Sword of Omens as his prize. Determined to get the Sword of Omens back from the Duelist, Lion-O tries to forge a new sword but is unable to. Finally the Drifter helps him by forging a brand new sword for him. Armed with this new sword, Lion-O challenges the Duelist to another duel, but this time he raises the stakes so that if he wins he gets to keep all of the Duelist’s swords. The Duelist agrees but only if Lion-O pays with his life if he loses. Lion-O agrees and the two engage in another duel. This time, Lion-O is able to perform much better and by following the Drifter’s advice, is able to defeat the Duelist. As the Duelist tries to attack Lion-O, the Drifter intervenes and beats the villain with only his willow. Ashamed, the Duelist leaves for good. Lion-O reclaims the Sword of Omens and hands all the other swords to the Drifter who promises to return them to their rightful owners. Lion-O then returns to join the rest of the ThunderCats. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * The Swordsmen's Town its inhabitants are inspired from the Old West. The main difference being that while people in the Old West carried guns and dueled with them, the people here carry swords. Notable Quotes The Drifter: Leave before it's too late. Or don't. I don't care. Lion-O: It's the Sword of Omens and with it, I never lose. The Drifter: In his hubris, the sword maker believed the strength of his sword would overcome his weakness as a warrior. Lion-O: I understand now. Power alone is rigid, but if you bend with the wind you'll never break. '-' Lion-O, finally understanding the willows are weak lesson. Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD *ThunderCats: Season 1 Book 1 *ThunderCats: Complete Series VOD *ThunderCats: Season 1 - Amazon Prime Release Episode Screenshots Screenshots - The Duelist and the Drifter - 001.png Screenshots - The Duelist and the Drifter - 002.png Screenshots - The Duelist and the Drifter - 003.png Screenshots - The Duelist and the Drifter - 004.png Screenshots - The Duelist and the Drifter - 005.png Screenshots - The Duelist and the Drifter - 006.png Screenshots - The Duelist and the Drifter - 007.png Screenshots - The Duelist and the Drifter - 008.png Screenshots - The Duelist and the Drifter - 009.png Screenshots - The Duelist and the Drifter - 010.png Screenshots - The Duelist and the Drifter - 011.png Screenshots - The Duelist and the Drifter - 012.png Official Preview Clip Category:Thundercats: 2011 TV episodes Category:ThunderCats (2011) episodes written by Todd Casey